


La realidad

by BlueDisaster (Nuk)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Season 3, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuk/pseuds/BlueDisaster
Summary: Para el juego de este fin de semana de Wincest Infinito #WIPC





	La realidad

**Author's Note:**

> Para el juego de este fin de semana de Wincest Infinito #WIPC

* * *

 

  
Una espiral, un vórtice, un punto negro que lo absorbe todo. Una [única] dirección: el Infierno.

 

_Cornish Pub (Burnside, Arizona). Tres horas antes._

 

—Vamos, Dean. —Voz pastosa, desganada.

Es el problema. Otro momento, otras circunstancias, y Sam habría disfrutado del espectáculo de ver a Dean metiendo la gamba con la camarera. El caso es que Sam no está de humor. Llevan una semana errando tras el wendigo que hacía acopio de víveres humanos para pasar el invierno y Dean ha vuelto a hacer de cebo, _«el trabajo está hecho, ¿no, Sammy?»_ , como si los cuatro meses que quedan no valieran toda la vida en la que él es capaz de concentrarse. Y se ha arrastrado hasta ese tugurio de olor rancio en el que el mejor whisky que tienen es Old Tavern, porque no piensa separarse ni un minuto de él. Dean, borracho como una cuba, se lanza con la rubia, «eh, preciosa, tengo un plan que proponerte», ignorando la mirada asesina del tipo del fondo de la barra, a todas luces, el novio de la chica. Y habría sido divertido, de verdad, pero no tiene ganas de pelea esa noche.

Así que coge a su hermano mayor y lo saca del bar, _«deja de hacer el idiota»_. Es una petición lógica, pero Dean le mira durante un instante como si le pidiera algo imposible. Luego le llama Samantha y dice algo sobre el celibato y llegar virgen al matrimonio.

De lo que Sam tiene ganas es de sacudirlo hasta que le mire de verdad y le crea. _Voy a salvarte, Dean. No vas a ir al puto Infierno_.

En la puerta del motel Sam no atina con las llaves y no es por el alcohol. Dean está tras él, a una distancia a la que nadie que les viera diría que son hermanos. Odia el calor del verano en Arizona, siente el aliento de su hermano ardiendo contra la piel de su nuca mientras le habla sinsentidos y luego se ríe y se apoya en él. Es la cara, pero todo lo que Sam puede sentir son sus labios. Los labios de Dean queman y está mal.

Cuando consigue entrar, la oscuridad de la habitación les engulle. Lo bueno es que no ven absolutamente nada y es más fácil; lo malo es que Sam siente el doble, sus sentidos vivos. Tiene a Dean con él antes de que la puerta se cierre de un portazo y el ambiente del cuarto se vuelve denso, crepitante. Sus labios son como llamas húmedas en su boca, en su mentón, _«la camiseta. Sácatela»_ , las manos por todas partes, los jadeos rajando el silencio.

Y la realidad es.

Que los movimientos de Dean son certeros, no los erráticos que provoca el alcohol; que sabe —de alguna manera, _sabe_ — que su mirada tampoco lo es, y que Dean no está tan borracho como parecía en el bar.

La realidad es.

Que ellos ya han hecho esto otras veces. El juego del bar, la crispación y la tensión. Que últimamente es lo que hacen. Beber es la excusa del «no recuerdo».

La realidad es que, hasta ahora, sólo han sido manos dentro de la bragueta del otro, rápido y quemándose. Masturbándose mientras jadean en la boca del otro y dicen sus nombres hacia adentro para que no suenen en sus conciencias. 

La realidad es que, esta vez, cuando Sam cae de culo en la cama y Dean se arrodilla delante, cree que va a morirse, que sólo hay una dirección para ellos y que va directamente al Infierno. La boca —los labios, _esos_ labios— de Dean se cierra sobre él y nota la lengua, húmeda, rasposa y caliente, arriba y abajo, sin tregua. Lo peor de todo es que lo siente, a Dean acariciándose, el movimiento de su brazo contra su pierna, al mismo ritmo, joder, exactamente el mismo ritmo que él, y...

—Para. _Para, Dean,_ joder…

Dean le hace caso.

Para al instante, pero lo tiene encima, sexo contra sexo, y no puede. Sam se arquea hacia atrás, conteniendo el aire que le arde en los pulmones, y moviendo las caderas para conseguir la fricción que necesita.

Cuando vuelve en sí, los dos están mojados, de sudor, de semen.

La realidad es que quedan cuatro meses y están empedrando el camino.

**Author's Note:**

> No cumplo ni en tiempo ni en número de palabras, I know xD


End file.
